Jevil
Jevil is a secret boss in the 2018 Indie game Deltarune. He was the former court jester of the Darkners until he met a "Strange Someone" and started descending into insanity, first he started saying things that didn't completely make sense, then he saw the entire world as a game so was locked away. Biography Past Before the events of Deltarune, Jevil was the court jester, and was friends with Seam, the court magician. They performed acts together for the kings until one day Jevil met the Knight, ever since Jevil met the Knight he has descended into insanity. His growing insanity is what led to the kings banishing Jevil into the dungeon. However, in Jevil's eyes, he was too fast for the kings and built a wall to "trap" the kings and is the only one "free". Chapter 1 In the Chapter 1 demo of Deltarune Jevil can be found in the ?????? floor, he tells Kris, Susie and Ralsei that he is lonely being "free" and wishes to free them as well. He tells them to find Seam, since he knows how to create the key to Jevil's cell. Then the team has to find Broken Key A, B and C and give them to Smith Malius. Smith Malius will combine them into the Room Key, and the team must go back to Jevil's cell and use the Room Key. After that, a small door will appear and Jevil invites them in, and Jevil says that he will play with them first and then play with the others. Ralsei asks what type of game they will play, Jevil then tries to attack them with a Devilsknives, however the team dodges them.Jevil replies with a "simple numbers game", and that if their HP drops to 0, they "lose". Susie says "So that's the kinda game you wanna play huh...? Then I gotta warn you... You're dealing with a couple of sharks." Jevil laughs and replies with "Shark-to-shark! I wouldn't have it any other way! Now, now!! Let the games begin!!" After this, the fight commences. Genocide If the player decides to attack Jevil, when they defeat him he will say "The hand of the Knight is drtifting forward. Soon, the "queen" returns, and hell's roar bubbles from the depths..." He then turns into Devilsknife and goes into the Susie's inventory as an weapon, therefore remaining with the team for the rest of the demo and having his revenge against King for locking him away. Pacifist If the player decides to not attack Jevil, tiring him out and using Ralsei to pacify him, then he will say that "From now, a nightmare will awaken in your hearts. In the shadow of the knight's hand..." He then gives the team a Jevilstail, and leaves to sleep for another 100 years. Appearance Jevil takes the appearance of a imp wearing a black and purple jester cap with black eyes that reveal yellow pupils when he's laughing. He has blue skin and yellow fangs, and also has a black cape with a yellow and green collar. He sports a tail and green shoes. Personality Jevil's personality before going insane is unknown, however he is very childish, unable to say words without sometimes repeating them . He thinks the world is a game, and appears to not have a grip on reality, as in his POV he is free from the Dark Kingdom, while in the real world he is the one who is imprisoned. Trivia *Jevil's name is a combination of "jester" and "devil". *Jevil could possibly be based off of the Joker card in 52-card deck, as the card adds randomness into the game, similar to Jevil. **Jevil being stronger than King may be a reference to the Joker card, as it acts like a wild card that can overpower any other card played, including the King and Queen card. *Jevil is stronger than King, even though the latter is the final boss of the demo. *The theme that plays during Jevil's boss fight is called "THE WORLD REVOLVING". **In files it is called prejoker.ogg and joker.ogg. **The name could be referencing the background of the fight, which features two strange circles with a spike in the middle connecting to eachother with light blue and dark blue stripes revolving around and around. *Jevil is the only character to currently have voice acting in Deltarune. Jevil says "Chaos, Chaos!", "I can do anything!", and "Metamorphosis." for normal attacks, and "Bye bye!" for "Final Chaos". The voice acting is localized in the Japanese version. *One of the Hypnosis actions is "X spun something around", a likely reference to the Mad Duck in Earthbound, which has an attack with the text "Mad Duck made something spin around!" *One of Jevil's lines "How can you refuse, when you are already playing...?" may be a reference to the line "How can you hope to outrun me. When I am already here?" spoken by the character Lord English from the popular webcomic Homestuck. This makes sense, seing how Toby Fox, the creator of Deltarune, made music for the webcomic. **It could also be based off of Jevil believing the world is a game and everyone is participating, as it would be impossible to not play unless you die. de:Jevil Category:Trickster Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Imprisoned Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fighter Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Monsters Category:Nihilists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Minion Category:Contradictory Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Mischievous